The Day the Earl Decided to Ruin Halloween
by tragicduck95
Summary: What is this? The Earl is fatter than he already was? The Order, engaged in an epic candy battle? IS THAT LAVI, WEARING MESH TIGHTS?


WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RANDOMNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN. IF I DID, EVERY CHAPTER WOULD BE LIKE THIS.

Enjoy! ;D

The Day the Earl Decided to Ruin Halloween

On October 31st, everyone in the order was getting ready for the giant Halloween party. It was going to be great this year! Allen was going as a Zombie, Lenalee was going as a Witch, Krory was going as a…Vampire, Lavi was going as a Playboy Bunny, and Kanda was going as a Kanda.(Which was scary enough.)

Everyone was so excited to wear their home made costumes! Allen and Lenalee were busy putting on makeup, Krory was sleeping, Lavi was shaving his legs, and Kanda was..well nobody knew what Kanda was doing. When they were finished, they all ran down to the cafeteria to show people their wonderful costumes! They all stopped and stared in awe at the wonderful and horrifying Halloween decorations the people of the order had put up. All There wasn't one spot that wasn't filled with a carved jack-o-lantern, a skeleton of some sort or some blood. (That many believed to be real.)

"Look at our amazing costumes, everyone!" Lenalee exclaimed, receiving the attention of most in the room. The four of them, excluding Kanda of course, posed for everyone. There were cheers, laughter, and sounds of utter disgust as the gang showed off their stuff.

"How wonderful everyone!" They turned to see a giant lobster waddling towards them. Before anyone could attack, the lobster said, "It's me, Komui!"

They all gave a sigh of relief. Komui popped the head of the lobster off, revealing his own. "Ah that's better! Such nice costumes you all have this year! The party will be a total hit! And to top it off, we've installed a candy pool!" he moved to the side to expose Reever(who was dressed as a clown) standing near a velvet curtain, with a rope in his hand. He pulled the rope, revealing a massive pool filled with individual wrapped candies. There was silence, and then a massive cheer as everyone in the room ran and jumped into the pool. Of course, Allen was the most excited.

"YAHOO!" he threw his hands into the air and nearly floated over to the pool. He dived in, throwing aside the chocolates, but eating everything else in his path. Yes, including the wrappers. Lavi made a high-pitched girlish squeal. He jumped, bending his legs behind him and holding his arms close to his chest. Lenalee jumped on her broomstick and flew into the pool while Krory slumped in.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Nobody stopped to think about what the Earl and his people were doing…

* * *

><p>"Bring me more candy!" The Earl yelled. A waitress-dressed akuma came rushing in with a full plate of candy. She set it down in front of him and backed away. The Earl licked his lips and smashed his face into the plate, devouring everything in one single lick. "Ahhh…" he sat back and patted his tummy.<p>

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tyki said, turning over a single piece of candy in his hand. The Earl gave him a mean look. He took a whip from his back pocket and slashed it at Tyki who yelped and reared back. The whip wrapped around the candy and flung it back into the Earl's mouth.

"Of course not!" The Earl chomped on the candy. "It's Halloween! You're supposed to eat this much!" As he said this, one of the buttons on his jacket flew off, smacking Devito, who just happened to walk in at that time, in the face, knocking him over.

"Oh!" he yelped as he went down.

"Hiiiii!" Jasdero brought his hands up to his mouth in terror.

The Earl simply stared at his jacket. He shrugged and ordered, "More candy!"

"We're out.." the Akuma said, monotone.

The Earl screamed in sheer terror. "Whaaaaaaaaaat!" Everyone had to cover their ears. Chairs and tables went flying like a tornado had hit.

Tyki rubbed at his forehead. "If you _must _have more candy, I heard that The Black Order is having a candy swimming pool this year."

The Earl snapped back into his happy mood, "Oh really! Well then…" he rubbed his hands together evilly. "We might just have to pay our friends, the exorcists, a little visit. Muahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Allen emerged from the candy, floating on his back and spewing a mouthful of candy into the air like it was water. "Ahhh..this is the life." Lavi doggy paddled by, his pink and fuzzy rabbit ears bouncing back and forth.<p>

"What's that!" Krory called, a piece of candy impaled to each of his fangs. He pointed towards a large open window.

Distant laughter was heard. It got louder…and louder..and then, the Earl appeared! He flew through the window, Lero the Umbrella in his hand! The Earl pushed Lero open, candy showered from his little umbrella body. As the Earl floated down, he laughed again.

"Good evening! I have come to share this joyful night with all of you!" He smiled sweetly as if he was serious.

"No way!" Komui pointed his lobster claw at the Earl. "We won't let you have any part of this! Cannons, ready!"

"Ready!" Five men, dressed like soldiers, stood behind five silver cannons. "Fire!" They lit the cannons, showering the Earl with a thousand tiny, colorful, sugary treats. The Earl let out a scream as Lero was blasted out of his hand and out the window.

"LEEEerrooo…" His voice trailed off as he flew far, far away.

"That wasn't very nice!" The Earl tapped harmlessly onto the ground. He opened his mouth and vacuumed in the candy that was lying on the floor. Another button popped off and the Earl grew a few feet. Gasps of shock and horror were heard around. Komui backed away slowly. The Earl stalked forward, laughing maniacally.

"Not so fast!" The four friends stood in front of the Earl, blocking his path. They had all changed into secret agent costumes and were holding automatic rifles in their hands. (Except for Lavi, who was still wearing the playboy bunny costume.) They aimed their riffles at the Earl and fired away. They were filled with candy of course.

The Earl swept from side to side, catching the candy in his mouth. When the firing finally ceased, the Earl grew five more sizes. He let out a terrifying roar, a roar that could make a baby cry from countries away. People started to scream and pour out of the candy pool as the Earl stomped closer to it.

"Oh no!" Lavi slapped his hands onto his cheeks. "Whatever shall we do?"

Allen pushed his cool looking sunglasses up off his nose. "We bring out the big guns."

* * *

><p>The Earl made it to the pool, he tried to jump in, but he didn't hardly fit. He smashed his arms and legs against the ground, throwing a fit like a toddler.<p>

"Hey Earl!" The Earl turned his head to see the Exorcists standing by a giant catapult. Allen cut the string, and a massive piece of candy flew towards the Earl. "EAT THIS!"

The Earl jumped into the air and caught the candy in his mouth. He swallowed it and laughed again. "What did you think _that _was going to do?" He suddenly stopped laughing as he heard a ticking sound. He looked down at his stomach, in just enough time to watch it explode. Candy flew everywhere like a giant piñata! The exorcists had saved the day yet again! The people of the order screaming in joy and jumped in the air to catch the candy rain. All was good again. That is, until Lavi tripped, ripping his swimming suit off on the edge of a table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kanda stood at the door of an innocent family, dressed like a robber. He held out a plastic bag. "Give me all your candy, and nobody gets hurt."

* * *

><p>Well...I have nothing to say. Please leave a reveiw!<p> 


End file.
